Her Maid, Aggrivated
by ranopano
Summary: In which Paula has had enough of Ciel's cold persona.


"Would he shed tears if I were to die?"

"Why do you ask such a thing, Milady?"

"Because sometimes it feels like he'll just continue on living like he has been, if I'm there with him, or not. It seems like my love is unrequited."

"I do think he loves you, Milady, perhaps he just doesn't know how to express it."

The blonde let out a small sigh. "He's focused more on his work and his butler more than me. And I know it's selfish, but I'm a lady, his betrothed. Don't I deserve a little more than annoyed looks and forced smiles from him?"

The humble maid rushed to her Mistresses' side, noticing how she was on the verge of tears. "Milady..." Paula said quietly, and with that, their conversation was over. Elizabeth returned to her studies, and Paula went to ask for a day off tomorrow. For tomorrow, she would be visiting the Phantomhive manor. She hated to see her beautiful and cute mistress so distressed, it tore her apart. She had enough.

And once the brunette was given the day off, she returned back to her quarters with all of the other staff, then got out her good clothes. And as tomorrow rolled up, the brunette was gone, her carriage driving her to the Phantomhive manor where she would be able to talk to her soon-to-be master.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor. You are Lady Elizabeth's maid, no?" The pitch black butler asked once he opened the door and Paula gave a wave. With a small nod of her head, the butler moved to the side and allowed entrance for the maid.

"I am. I'm here, if he is not busy and does not mind, to speak with Lord Phantomhive. It's about Lady Elizabeth. Is he free right now?" Paula asked, flashing a small smile to which the butler returned. He glanced at the stairs, then gave a small nod.

"It seems the master has just finished his paperwork. I shall lead you up to his office. Please, follow me." And with that the two servants descended up the stairs. Once reaching the two large doors, Paula gave a brief nod of thanks to the pitch black butler, and he led her inside then gently closed the door after her. Ciel looked up from a letter he seemed to be reading, and raised his eyebrow at the unfamiliar guest.

"Hello, Lord Phantomhive. My name is Paula, maid of the Midford family. I'm here to talk to you about Lady Elizabeth, who fears that you do not love her." The noble's eyes widened. "She feels as if her love is unrequited, and that it doesn't matter if she is there or not, you'll continue living like normal."

"That's nonsense!" The Earl stood up from his desk, his palms on the wooden furniture. "Lizzy is all I have left! She is everything to me!"

"She asked me a question," The maid continued, her gaze shifting from the Earl to the floor. "She asked me; 'Would he shed tears if I were to die?'" By now, the maid's gaze was now made of brown steel as she directed it towards Ciel. "It seems my mistress only thinks that you only look at her with looks of annoyance, and that all of your smiles towards her are forced. With all due respect, My Lord, I recommend you go and see Lady Elizabeth, before her state of depression goes far too deep for anyone to fix." Before she could finish her words of advice, the young Earl was already out the door.

Yells for his butler were heard, and soon the cries of horses indicated that the Earl has now departed, and so would the maid. With a look of content, she walked out of the large room, down the grand staircase, and back to her home. To her dear friend. To Elizabeth.

Lizzy was in her room, doing her studies as usual. She put down her pen momentarily, then glanced at a small white picture frame, the picture in the middle making her feel saddened once again. She stared at the little boy that was presenting a rose to an equally as small girl, who had such a happy expression her face and her eyes were shining with looks of happiness and love but now... Now that same little girl has to deal with the harsh reality. The harsh reality that those shining emerald eyes are now a faded light green, ones that both bore looks of sadness, ones that had tears pricking the corners. She tore her gaze from the picture just as her bedroom door opened.

"D-Don't just barge- Ciel?" Her eyes slowly widened at the sight of the royal blue Earl that was panting at her door frame, his pitch black butler standing beside him looking perfectly fine. The water from her eyes were now trailing down her alabaster cheeks, and landing on her pink dress. Her mouth fell agape as her childhood friend began stepping closer to her, leaving her in a state of shock as he actually _hugged her._

She wasn't hugging him, no, he was hugging _her._ The pitch black butler slowly closed the door of her bedroom, leaving the couple to themselves. As Ciel pulled back to see her expression, he slowly brought a elegant gloved finger to wipe away her tears. "I apologize for crying. It's not very cute, huh?" Lizzy let out a painfully fake laugh, one that Ciel recognized quickly to be feigned. As she was still sitting in her desk chair, he got down on one knee, taking her hand in his and resting his forehead on them.

"I love you, Elizabeth. I love you so much. If you were to die I would break. You are what is holding me together. You are my everything, Lady Elizabeth. I do not deserve someone as magnificent as yourself, I am selfish and unworthy of your love. I apologize greatly for making you feel the way you are right now, feeling as if you are a burden. But you're small visits are what making me happy, it makes me happy knowing I have a beautiful and elegant fiancee such as yourself to greet me once I return back from a mission." The tears started up again, but for an entirely different reason.

"I - Ciel, I do not know what to say." So, she threw herself onto him instead, engulfing him in a loving embrace, one that he returned quickly. "I love you, Ciel Phantomhive. And I truly cannot wait for the day when I become your wife. Because then, I could greet you every single day, and I wouldn't feel these mixed emotions, and that I wouldn't doubt you anymore." She giggled slightly as the Earl's cheeks took on a pink tint. "I love you." And with that, she gave a small peck to his lips and they both got up, Ciel leaving the mansion with a wave and a red face, and Paula returning with a look of relief and happiness.

"So, Milady. How was your first kiss?"

"Paulaaaa!"


End file.
